A Lost Pendant
by Dragonwing725
Summary: This is my first story,so there may be some mistakes. Seto and Mokuba lost thier card-shaped lockets. How long can they conceal thier secrets, while trying to find the location of thier pendants? Who will have the honor of beating up Daniel? This story is


**Disclaimer: We don't own YuGiOh. BliteKrieg owns Heather. We don't own Oreo'swe wish we did. **UU UU

**Hello, I'm Dragowing725, and this is my friend Heather.**

**H-Um…Hi?**

**D-This is myH-cough…I mean our first story.**

**H-Long time reader, first time writer.**

**D- This story is dedicated to Sami Ryou's Hikari and Heather.**

**H-Get on with the fanfic!**

**D-No flames, story start!**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Setos' dream mode:_ "Mokuba, what are you doing here? Where am I? Mokuba, where are you going? Come back! What? That's the picture of Mokuba and I from the orphanage!"_

End dream mode: Seto Kaiba woke up with cold sweat running down his face and neck. The young CEO stepped to his window and looked outside. 'Dreams don't have any meanings, but that one reminded me to make copies of that picture." He thought to himself.

He got ready for school thinking 'Why do I have to go to school? I'm already smarter than the teachers there. It's not like it's going to 'prepare me for life', because I already have a job.'

He went down stairs, into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was the overly hyper Mokuba. Mokuba greeted him with his unusual, tired, and unenthusiastic "Hi Bro" since it was morning. Seto stared, as Mokuba ate his breakfast, which consisted of Oreo's and milk. The young CEO sat at the table, eating his toast, drinking his coffee, and reading the newspaper. It read " Three orphans up for adoption. Please contact Mr. Poe at 777-2255H-made up number, don't callD-We don't own a Series of Unfortunate Events, but it's on our list. Seto shook his head at the sight of the headline. " The adoption agency must be getting desperate…poor kids." "What Seto?" the young teenager asked. Seto just tossed the headline over to Mokuba. "Ahhhh, Seto, that's sad, someone should help them." "Nobody helped us." Seto said matter-of-factly. " If everyone gave an eye for an eye and a limb for a limb, everyone would be blind and need the use of wheelchairs." Mokuba defended. Seto and Mokuba finished their breakfast and rode off to school. Later that day with Moki Mokuba was at his locker when Daniel, the school bully, walked up to him.

"Hey richboy, where's your private tutor?" Daniel Harassed.

Mokuba stayed quiet, wishing that he could just disappear.

Look at me when I speak to you, or are you going to call your big brother to defend you? He commanded.

"Don't you dare talk that way about my brother!" Mokuba commanded

"What's all this about?" asked a voice from behind them. They both turned around to find Miss Alexson with a furious look on her face.

"Daniel was bullying Mokuba!" some random boy said.

Miss Alexson called Daniel, Mokuba, and the random boy into her room.

"What exactly went on out there?" she asked.

"Well like I told you…" the random boy started, "Daniel was bulling Mokuba."  
"O.K." Miss Alexson said, "You can leave now." The shaggy haired pimple faced boy stepped out of the class.

"I don't know what's been going on between you two, but it better stop NOW! Daniel you got recess detention, you may go.

"Oh, Mokuba…" Miss Alexson said, "You know your not permitted to wear jewelry here, hand the locket over." Mokuba sighed, than handed over the buetiful locket over to the angered, but cooled down, teacher.

Mokuba stepped out of the room, when Daniel came up to him, and said "If I knew that was all I was going to get I would'of pouched you!" Then the bully walked away. Later that day Daniel walked into his detention, with only one thing on his mind 'How do I really hurt that rich punk?' Daniel walked past the teachers' desk, and spotted the locket, the thoughts quickly filled his mind. 15 minutes through detention, Miss Alexson stood up, and said, "I have to run an errand, stay here!" Daniel quickly saw that as an opportunity. Daniel stood up from his desk and quickly went over, and took the locket off of the desk. "This will get that little punk." He said, as he saw a picture of the young Seto Kaiba.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**BlitekriegHeather and I are planning along with Bakura and Yami Marik to rule the world. So if you send flames, when we come to power, You shall be punished!**

**H-Don't tell them that, it was supposed to be a surprise!**

**R&R Please! **


End file.
